Toy balls have a long history filled with a wide range of inventions for the young as well as the young at heart. Toy balls come in a magnitude of sizes and shapes. Sizes range from small marbles to very large beach balls. Further, balls may be constructed from a variety of different materials. For instance, balls may be made of plastic, wood, and foam, to name just a few.
Sound devices intrigue people of all ages. Curiosity does not end when one reaches any certain age; rather, all ages enjoy the curious nature of sound devices. Throughout the toy industry many manufacturers now incorporate sound devices into toys to add excitement to old toys or to provide a unique spark to new toys. For example, Rumsey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,141 discloses a light and sound producing ball in wherein a circuit board controls the light and sound.
The present invention combines the excitement of a sound device and a ball without the need of electrical circuits. Simply passing air relative to the passive sound device generates the tones.